


jermey in the bathroom

by alecjbi



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Sad, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, if jeremy was in the bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecjbi/pseuds/alecjbi
Summary: in which everything is the same but jeremy is the one in the bathroom





	jermey in the bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> short late night project i just made to indulge myself. enjoy

"Get out of my way, you loser."

The boy across from Jeremy simply stood there, mouth agape in something between horror and confusion. With a soft  _hmpf_ , he walked out of the bathroom, leaving Jeremy with no one but the voices in his head. 

The door shut softly as Michael walked out of the bathroom. He was never one to draw attention to himself, always one to stick in the shadows and stay by Jeremy. A small part of him regretted calling Michael a loser, but the idiot was getting in his way! Michael didn't see how great Jeremy was going to be. Yet, Michael was always there. Always the one who had stayed by his side throughout the nightmare that was high school. The one who was always looking out for him. 

Wasn't he?

 _Don't listen to him, Jeremy,_ the voice spoke. It was one that had imprinted itself in Jeremy's mind, the one that showed up by his side and whispered in his ear. 

"But what if he's right?" Jeremy whispered, unable to speak any louder in fears of his voice breaking. The Squip wouldn't want that. "He's always been there for me."

 _Jeremy,_ _was he ever really your friend?_ The Squip's cold voice sank deep beneath Jeremy's bones. The computer had that affect, being able to dig into your mind, get under your skin. Jeremy shivered, wrapping his arms around himself as he sat on the edge of the tub. 

Except, the arms were colder. More muscular than the junior could dream of having, slightly incorporeal. Jeremy could feel the arms around him, holding him tight in a not-quite comforting manner, yet they weren't  _quite_ there. It felt as if they were keeping Jeremy there. 

It took him a moment to realize that the Squip was not _him._

"Yes," Jeremy muttered, staring at the locked door. There would be people out there, Michael, his old life. Yet the Squip was his only chance at doing something  _more_. Being  _someone_. The boy paused, considering his words and pretending the Squip couldn't hear every thought of his. "He stayed with me this far, he was trying to warn me..."

A sharp pain radiated through Jeremy's body. A small cry of pain erupted from the boy, as he pushed the Squip's arms off him. When he turned his head, there he was, looking at Jeremy with a small smile. Like he was  _happy._ Jeremy could feel hot tears welling behind his eyes and choked them back. 

 _That was Jeremy 1.0, remember?_ the Squip growled in his ear, dragging a freezing finger through Jeremy's hair.  _Michael can't see how great you are now, he's jealous. He was only using you to up his social status when you were on your ass._

"B-but, why would he hang out with  _me_ _?"_ It didn't make sense, none of this made sense. Michael was always there for him, was it all a lie? Were the warnings, the complaints about him not listening just to get revenge?

 _Everything about you was terrible, Jeremy. Compared next to you, he looked better._ The words echoed through the junior's mind. Michael always did escape most of the bullying that Jeremy endured, barring the "boyf riends" incident. He tended to disappear at the most convenient times, leaving Jeremy to deal with everything himself. With Rich, his deadbeat dad, the shitshow he got to call his life. Michael had been adamant about Jeremy not getting a Squip, was that why? So he wouldn't be left in the dust, let everyone see what a loser he was? 

"He really didn't care, did he?"

_Anything you had, he threw away._

"He's my best friend, how-"

Was _your best friend, Jeremy. He was part of the old Jeremy's life. The one that makes you want to die._

"The one that makes me wanna die."

_He was the main reason why._

_He was never your friend, Jeremy._

_He never cared._

_You were nothing to him._

At those words, Jeremy couldn't breathe. The catch in his throat had been building up until it felt as if he were choking, his throat closing up in panic. How could he be so  _stupid_ , how could he trust him, the only friend he  _thought_ he had? One that could just throw him away, try to ruin the best chance he had at something resembling a good life. Tears that had been held back by closed eyelids came spilling out, Jeremy's body thrashing with anxiety. He had lost his best friend once and for all...

No, not his best friend. A traitor.

Jeremy sat on the edge of the bath, tears spilling out like waterfalls, refusing to stop for anyone or anything. The Squip stared over him, with an expression between satisfied and annoyed. The junior knew that the Squip, the one that knew best for him, wanted him to go out there. Be with Chloe, work his way up to Christine. Be cool. Be  _chill_. 

But he couldn't. Not with Michael still out there. Not while that traitor had left him alone, letting him sob at a party, thinking about a friend he never really had.

"I am hanging in a bathroom at the biggest party of the fall..."

**Author's Note:**

> i took a little artistic license with the squip. i made him as a physical manifestation (idk how he's portrayed in the musical but here he is a person who is always walking next to jeremy.) and. god i hate the squip.
> 
> i have other works if you want to check those out <3


End file.
